teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Tayler (Character)
Damian Tayler is a fictional character portrayed by Skull Kamber in the Teen Network Variety Hour. Description One Piece Damian is the co-captain of a band of pirates known as Hellcrystal. He is known as a ruthless leader alongside Jessica Akroyd (Sarah Butler). Damian wears a black trenchcoat with no shirt underneath, and torn grey cloth pants. His hair is long and greasy, as well as dyed white. He has numerous scars and bruises on his chest, and one of his eyes is gouged out, replaced with a large blue marble. He is a bi-polar individual, with many alter egos. His primary personality is a sociopathic torture master, who will brutalize his crew in public if they lose. He often sings to himself and considers himself a philosopher. His second most well known alter ego is his "Good Fellow" personality, in which he is helpful and thankful to all around him, and he appears to be almost disappointed with himself for being a pirate. He has many other personalities, one of which even appears to be a female. He has been called a genius by some pirates, and others call him a nuisance. He stands at 7 feet tall, and is taller than everyone in his crew. He is of caucasian descent, and came from a rich and successful family. Soul Eater In the Soul Eater plotline, Damian is depicted with the same look as in the One Piece plotline. He is a meister at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and is the best friend of Jessica Akroyd. It should be noted that unlike in the One Piece plotline, Jessica (again played by Sarah Butler) is the younger sister of Damian's girlfriend Mel Akroyd (Alison Skipper), and rather than being dark and somewhat twisted as Damian is, is portrayed as a naive, unsuspecting meister, who knows nothing of Damian's true intentions. Damian's weapons are Sparrow, a shadow being who is completely ineffective unless in weapon form, meaning he cannot properly function on his own, and can only walk. Everything Sparrow runs into or touches will pass through him, which allows him to be invincible in his normal form, but also unable to do damage. Sparrow's weapon form is a large ball and chain, which can be swung to deal massive damage. It can also restrain opponents. His other weapon is Alec Cambrina, who, in normal form, is a muscular caucasian male of English descent. His weapon form is that of a large golden machete, which symbolizes, in his words, his "Cleanliness." Alec is obsessed with himself, and, similarly to Death The Kid, is obsessed with symetry in all things. He is the only one of Damian's "followers" who doesn't fit the "abandoned backwoods brute" style of living and upbringing. Alec can also become a string of 5 golden beads, which can be used as a disguise, as well as atop Sparrow in his weapon form, to unleash a swinging attack that involves Alec transforming into his weapon form in mid-air. Basic Stats Height: 7 Feet Weight: 300 LBS Born: "The Beginning of Time Itself" (Real date unknown) Age: 24 Maritial Status: Dating Jessica Akroyd Affiliation: Hellcrystal Pirates Occupation: Hellcrystal Co-Captain Favorite Food: Wood Least Favorite Food: Content Souls Favorite Animal: The Human Race Weapon of Choice: Candle, Fireball, Scythe, Sicle Ethnicity: Caucasian Skin color: Pale Eye Color: Green (Right eye is a Blue Marble) Hair Color: White Species: Human Gender: Male Category:Characters